


Bingo Balls

by missstyler1



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ball Sucking, Bingo, Cock Sucking, Funny, Gay, In Public, M/M, Naughty Louis, One Shot, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, Short, Short One Shot, Smut, blowjob, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missstyler1/pseuds/missstyler1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis takes Harry to Bingo, but is only interested in the balls between his legs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bingo Balls

'Why are we here, Louis. There's no way I'm letting you blow your cash in here, this is outrageous.'  
'Who said I'll be blowing my cash?' responded Louis smugly, raising his eyebrows.  
'Because this is what you do, Louis. Right, one game and we're off.'  
'Two'  
'OK, two, but after that, we're leaving.'

Harry sat down at the table as Louis collected the bingo cards, fidgeting like a child and eager to get started.

'What's your lucky number dear?' said a little old lady sat opposite Harry.  
'Oh sevent-'  
'It's er, sixty nine,' interrupted Louis, grinning from ear to ear.  
'That's a lovely number dear' she responded sweetly, good luck!'

Harry smiled sweetly in return as he kicked Louis' leg under the table, feeling himself blush as he held back a smirk.

The lights dimmed and the balls began to spin. Harry picked up his pen, ready to mark off his numbers. He felt a surge of excitement as he marked off his first number, looking sideways to Louis, who he realised had disappeared.

He smacked his knees on the table in shock, his eyes widening as he felt Louis' hand creep up his legs and up to his zipper. Before he knew it, his cock was hanging out with Louis' wet lips tucked tightly around the end. Harry made a snorting sound as he felt himself harden, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed.

He tried to concentrate on his numbers but the feeling of Louis' warm mouth over his cock became too much to bear. He groaned deeply as he watched the numbers spin around, the sensation of Louis' spit dribbling down his balls making him sweat. He reached under the table and pushed Louis' head down further, fucking his face as the little old lady looked at him curiously.

Harry bit his lip as be blushed heavily, screwing up his bingo card with the tension.  
'Don't give up yet' whispered the old lady, there's still the house prize to go!'  
Harry squirmed as Louis sucked his cock harder, playing with his balls as his saliva dribbled down them.

Harry unscrewed his card as he tried to act normal, biting his hand as he pretended to mark off the numbers.  
He was close now, squirming as Louis took his whole cock down his throat, sucking it expertly whilst massaging his pumping ball sacks.

'Oh yes... c'mon' he moaned as he lost control, banging his fist on the table.  
'What number are you waiting for dear?' said the old lady excitedly.  
Harry buried his head in his hands, unable to take it anymore.  
'BINGO' he shouted as he came all inside Louis' hot mouth, panting as his spunk shot and creamed out of the tip of his cock.

'And we have a bingo ladies and gentlemen' came a voice over the speaker.  
Harry lifted his head up from the table, the bingo card stuck to his bright red face as he realised what he had just done.


End file.
